marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Retired/Marapets Archives/Old Pets
Marapets haven't always looked the same. The most well-known of the redraws were launched from January-November 2017, but there have been others before that. Many original pets are completely unrecognisable in their modern forms! Here are the old versions of all of the pets. To begin browsing, start by choosing any combination of species and color. Browse By Pet Addow mummy.gif|Addow Arinya orange.jpg|Arinya Astro red.gif|Astro Azul mutant.gif|Azul Basil firework.gif|Basil Bolimo halloween.gif|Bolimo Chibs millionaire.gif|Chibs Crikey sports.gif|Crikey Crindol mutant.gif|Crindol Daisy recycled.gif|Daisy Dakota enpiah.gif|Dakota Decadal rainbow.gif|Decadal Doyle furry.gif|Doyle Echlin pilgrim.gif|Echlin Equilor explorer.gif|Equilor Ercuw mutant.gif|Ercuw Eyru minipet.gif|Eyru Fasoro shaved (1).gif|Fasoro Feliz mutant.gif|Feliz Figaro sports.gif|Figaro Flab clown.gif|Flab Gizmo puchalla.gif|Gizmo Gobble checkered (1).gif|Gobble Gonk enpiah.gif|Gonk Grint mutant.gif|Grint Hump princess.gif|Hump Huthiq plushie.gif|Huthiq Ideus love.gif|Ideus Ike mutant.gif|Ike Jessup radioactive.gif|Jessup Justin brown.gif|Justin KaalaRadioactive.gif|Kaala Kidlet cottoncandy.gif|Kidlet Knutt sparkle (1).gif|Knutt Kronk prison.gif|Kronk Kujo pilgrim.gif|Kujo Lati blitzen.gif|Lati Leido fat.gif|Leido Limax british.gif|Limax Lorius white.gif|Lorius Mordo mutant.gif|Mordo Old red murfin.gif|Murfin Newth hero.gif|Newth Nino mutant.gif|Nino Oglue dark.gif|Oglue Osafo blue.gif|Osafo Paffuto vortex.gif|Paffuto Phanty trailer.gif|Phanty Poera ghost.gif|Poera Pucu island.gif|Pucu Quell angel.gif|Quell Raulf mutant.gif|Raulf EBrownReese.png|Reese Renat royal.gif|Renat Rofling mutant.gif|Rofling Rusty normal.gif|Rusty Sindi shaved.gif|Sindi Snookle angel.gif|Snookle Speiro mutant.gif|Speiro Sybri angel.gif|Sybri Tantua wizard.gif|Tantua Tasi angel.gif|Tasi Troit green.gif|Troit Ushunda elf.gif|Ushunda Viotto eleka.gif|Viotto Vixen geek.gif|Vixen Vlad mutant.gif|Vlad Walee clown.gif|Walee Willa floral.gif|Willa Xoi halloween.gif|Xoi Yakubi trailer.gif|Yakubi Yuni angel.gif|Yuni Zetlian floral.gif|Zetlian Zoink robot (1).gif|Zoink Zola headless.gif|Zola Zoosh explorer.gif|Zoosh Browse By Costume Costume advent.gif|Advent Costume american.gif|American Costume angel.gif|Angel Costume anime.gif|Anime Costume armoured.gif|Armoured Costume baby.gif|Baby Costume balloon.gif|Balloon Costume bee.gif|Bee Costume blitzen.gif|Blitzen BreezeCostume.gif|Breeze Costume british.gif|British Costume burnt.gif|Burnt Costume camouflage.gif|Camouflage Costume checkered.gif|Checkered Costume cheese.gif|Cheese Costume chibi.gif|Chibi Costume chinesenewyear.gif|Chinese Costume chocolate.gif|Chocolate Costume xmastree.gif|Christmas Tree Costume clown.gif|Clown Costume cottoncandy.gif|Cotton Candy Costume cowboy.gif|Cowboy Costume cupid.gif|Cupid Costume dark.gif|Dark Costume detective.gif|Detective Costume devil.gif|Devil Costume earthfairy.gif|Earth Fairy Costume easter.gif|Easter Costume eleka.gif|Eleka Costume elf.gif|Elf Costume emo.gif|Emo Costume enpiah.gif|Enpiah Costume fairy.gif|Fairy Costume fat.gif|Fat Costume fire.gif|Fire Costume firefairy.gif|Fire Fairy Costume firework.gif|Firework Costume funky.gif|Funky Costume genie.gif|Genie Costume ghost.gif|Ghost Gingerbread costume.gif|Gingerbread Costume gnome.gif|Gnome Costume goblin.gif|Goblin Costume gothic.gif|Gothic Costume hairy.gif|Hairy Costume halloween.gif|Halloween Costume hobo.gif|Hobo Costume icefairy.gif|Ice Fairy Costume injured.gif|Injured Costume insideout.gif|Insideout Costume island.gif|Island Killer costume.gif|Killer Costume leprechaun.gif|Leprechaun Costume light.gif|Light Costume lightfairy.gif|Light Fairy Costume lightning.gif|Lightning Costume love.gif|Love Costume madscientist.gif|Mad Scientist Costume mafia.gif|Mafia Costume mental.gif|Mental Costume mermaid.gif|Mermaid Costume midnight.gif|Midnight Costume minipet.gif|Minipet Costume mummy.gif|Mummy Costume musical.gif|Musical Costume mutant.gif|Mutant Costume native.gif|Native Costume nefarious.gif|Nefarious Costume ninja.gif|Ninja Costume old.gif|Old Costume party.gif|Party Pastel costume.png|Pastel Costume pirate.gif|Pirate Costume pixie.gif|Pixie Costume plant.gif|Plant Costume plushie.gif|Plushie Costume polar.gif|Polar Costume princess.gif|Princess Costume prison.gif|Prison Costume punk.gif|Punk Costume rainy.gif|Rainy Costume recycled.gif|Recycled Costume robot.gif|Robot Costume rotten.gif|Rotten Costume royal.gif|Royal Costume school.gif|School Costume seasonal.gif|Seasonal Costume sewers.gif|Sewers Costume shaved.gif|Shaved Costume simerian.gif|Simerian Costume skater.gif|Skater Costume skeleton.gif|Skeleton Costume sketch.gif|Sketch Costume sleepy.gif|Sleepy Costume slime.gif|Slime Costume_snow.gif|Snow Snowman costume.gif|Snowman Costume space.gif|Space Costume spacefairy.gif|Space Fairy Costume sparkle.gif|Sparkle Costume sponge.gif|Sponge Costume sports.gif|Sports Costume spy.gif|Spy Costume starry.gif|Starry Costume stone.gif|Stone Costume stoneage.gif|Stoneage Costume superhero.gif|Superhero Costume toddler.gif|Toddler Costume underwater.gif|Underwater Costume undyingfairy.gif|Undying Fairy Costume valentine.gif|Valentine Costume vampire.gif|Vampire Costume villain.gif|Villain Costume voodoo.gif|Voodoo Costume water.gif|Water Costume werewolf.gif|Werewolf Costume witch.gif|Witch Costume wizard.gif|Wizard Costume zombie.gif|Zombie Battle Poses Addow wizard left.gif|Wizard Addow Azul mutant left.gif|Mutant Azul Bolimo mutant left.gif|Mutant Bolimo Chibs shaved right.gif|Shaved Chibs Doyle furry left.gif|Furry Doyle Equilor checkered left.gif|Checkered Equilor Fasoro mutant left.gif|Mutant Fasoro Feliz rainbow left.gif|Rainbow Feliz Grint clown left.gif|Clown Grint Huthiq purple left.gif|Purple Huthiq Huthiq zombie left.gif|Zombie Huthiq Ideus yellow right.gif|Yellow Ideus Jessup battle pink left.gif|Pink Jessup Murfin starry left.gif|Starry Murfin Newth battle pirate left.jpg|Pirate Newth Paffuto fire left.gif|Fire Paffuto Paffuto musical left.gif|Musical Paffuto Poera blue left.gif|Blue Poera Poera yellow left.gif|Yellow Poera Sindi green right.gif|Green Sindi Tantua dark left.gif|Dark Tantua Viotto silver left.gif|Silver Viotto Walee shaved left.gif|Shaved Walee Xoi red left.gif|Red Xoi Yakubi fire left.gif|Fire Yakubi Yakubi pirate left.gif|Pirate Yakubi Zetlian mutant left.gif|Mutant Zetlian Photos pho_minipetchibs.gif|A photo of a lost soul Minipet Chibs before it was updated shortly after pho_chibichibs.gif|A photo of a lost soul Chibi Chibs before the 250 AU credit ad pho_chibisnookle.gif|A photo of a lost soul Chibi Snookle before the 250 AU credit ad pho_emosnookle.gif|A photo of an old Emo Snookle pho_partyyuni.gif|A photo of a lost soul Party Yuni pho_insideoutlimax.gif|A photo of a lost soul Insideout Limax before the costume was updated pho_slimegobble.gif|Eww... A photo of a lost soul Slime Gobble... pho_lightninglimax.gif|A photo of a lost soul Lightning Limax before the costume was updated pho_beerusty.gif|A photo of an old Bee Rusty before it was updated pho_burntkaala.gif|A photo of a Burnt Kaala pho_greenchibs.gif|A photo of an old Green Chibs pho_midnightzetlian.gif|A photo of a lost soul Midnight Zetlian pho_mutantrusty.gif|A photo of an old Mutant Rusty pho_orangekujo.gif|A photo of an old Orange Kujo pho_pinkkujo.gif|A photo of an old Pink Kujo pho_purpleercuw.gif|A photo of an old Purple Ercuw pho_purplepoera.gif|A lost soul photo of a Purple Poera that looks like it's Anime pho_radioactivenino.gif|A photo of an old Radioactive Nino pho_robotpoera.gif|A photo of an old Robot Poera pho_sketchzetlian.gif|A photo of an old Sketch Zetlian pho_zombieknutt.gif|A photo of an old Zombie Knutt pho_prisonwilla.gif|An old Prison Willa photo before the pet was updated pho_prisonzetlian.gif|An old Prison Zetlian photo before the pet was updated pho_yellowwilla.gif|An old Yellow Willa photo pho_bronzemurfin.gif|A photo of a lost soul Bronze Murfin pho_americanmurfin.gif|A photo of an old American Murfin pho_floralzola.gif|A photo of an old Floral Zola pho_brownzoink.gif|A photo of an old Brown Zoink pho_angelfasoro.gif|A photo of a lost soul Angel Fasoro pho_burntlimax.gif|A photo of an old Burnt Limax pho_whitekujo.gif|A photo of an old White Kujo pho_whitesindi.gif|A photo of an even older White Sindi pho_detectivejessup.gif|A photo of an old Detective Jessup Sick Poses Grint pink sick.gif|Pink Grint Rofling sketch sick.gif|Sketch Rofling Tantua wizard sick.gif|Wizard Tantua Sleepy Poses Rofling sketch sleeping.gif|Sketch Rofling Tantua wizard sleeping.gif|Wizard Tantua Category:Retired